


With Risk and Reward

by teicakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: Office relationships may be banned at Daibaatech, but that didn’t stop them.Even if that meant Shiro and Sendak had to get rid of their urges in less than professional ways
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	With Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just pure porn horny idea for Bottom Shiro Week, despite the fact that I only managed to get this done and it's still a day late RIP me. Clearly you can tell I have no idea what to title this with but welp AO3 needs something so let's word vomit something.
> 
> Maybe I'll just take my time doing the others I wanted to do full blackout bingo and cover a ton of ships but /we will see/
> 
> Also this is low-key a tribute to all my friends on the shiro rare pair server and all the thirsty glare fuckers there

“Come in.”

Suppressing a gulp, Shiro straightens his tie and steps into the office. Similar to his own it’s the same grey walls and simple furnishings, filled with file cabinets and all manner of paper stacked high. The only differences are the window – twice the size of his own – and the man seated behind the desk, who even now, as Shiro makes his way up to him, refuses to turn to face him. 

“I have the quarterlies, like you asked for,” he says, swiping a strand of hair from his sticky forehead and dropping a thick stack of papers onto the polished walnut. “While they might not be as strong as we’d hope for, financially, productivity’s taken a massive jump in the past three months. If it’s not too brash of me, I’d like to say I think it has a lot to do with the new restructuring of the sales and service departments, along with-”

“Enough.” One massive, claw-tipped hand silences him with a wave as its owner slowly turns to face. Shiro feels a trickle of sweat run down his neck, just as a prickle makes its way up his spine.

Sendak stares back at Shiro, great yellow eyes boring into his at eye level, despite the fact the Galra’s still sitting. His hands fold before his face, those massive fingers drumming together with untold grace as he lets Shiro soak in the tension he’s wrought for another moment. The usually AC-chilled office suddenly feels hot under the wicked smile Sendak gives him. 

“I’ve heard all I need to hear,  _ Shirogane, _ ” he growls, hand reaching across the desktop to take the papers and slide them into a waiting drawer. “Between you and Thadeus down the hall it seems all departments have improved this quarter,  _ particularly _ your own.” His eyes flick up and down Shiro’s stiff form, eying the press of his pants and crispness of his sleeves. “It seems a celebration is in order.”

The only warning Shiro has is the whiplash to his neck before his lips come crashing up to meet Sendak’s. His tie’s locked in Sendak’s fist, hair drawn up in the other as he all but gives into the tempest of tongue and teeth that’s the Galra’s kisses. 

Office relationships may be banned at Daibaatech, but that didn’t stop them. Ever since the day Shiro’d stood up to Sendak, a consult rep of barely eight months with the gall to call out the GM for poor practices, something had started. Long lingering stares, heavy tension at a promise Shiro always made sure he kept, tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. There was just  _ something _ about Sendak, the way  _ that _ gaze made Shiro feel when it was turned on him, and the risk-reward that could follow. Shiro’d always been a gambling man, and as it turned out, so was Sendak. Except unlike Shiro, Sendak was the house. And more often than not, the house won the pot.

Sinking deeper into the kiss Shiro draws himself forwards, further up onto Sendak’s desk and closer to the massive hulk of a man. He sucks the other’s lip, nips at it, wills him to go further, kiss him harder until the air’s all but pulled from his lungs. He wants to be left panting, gasping and sprawled over Sendak’s desk, dizzy and pliant for the next part that was bound to follow. 

“Your schedule?”

“Cleared…” Shiro gasps around Sendak’s tongue. “Booked to meet with you until three.”

“Then we have plenty of time for fun now, don’t we?”

Sendak pulls Shiro across the rest of the desk, pens and papers flying as he tugs the younger man into his lap. Hands are on his body within seconds as Sendak continues to kiss the living daylights out of him, his shirt already rucked up and top buttons undone as those hands begin to roam. He can feel fingers trace his spine, nails slip along the curves of his skin, a palm moving up to cup his chest and ribs. Shiro gulps into his superior’s mouth as he feels those massive hands wrap around him, a thumb trailing along his pec to Sendak’s favourite toy. 

Shiro withholds a moan as Sendak’s fingertip begins to play with his nipple. 

He has no idea for how long he’s been sensitive there, only that as soon as he’d known Sendak, there was no going back. The Galra was ruthless, tireless in his efforts to work Shiro up as much as he possibly could. He could play him like an instrument just from that, milking sweet noises out of his body as his hands did the fingerings and his teeth and lips ran wild up and down his neck. It was all too easy to be swept up into it, give in and surrender to him, and as Sendak’s tongue began to roam south, licking and sucking down the line of his jaw Shiro found himself arching up in his hold, exposing his neck and giving his body to him. 

It’s only with the rake of nails across his back does Shiro realize his pants have been hiked down, crack exposed as Sendak begins to kneed and toy with his other favourite part of Shiro, working the tight round curve of his ass cheek in palm.  _ Stress globes _ , that’s what he’d called them once, right after Shiro’d delivered good and bad news. A meeting that had ended with him splayed out across Sendak’s desk, pants dangling from his ankle and tie bunched up in his mouth to keep from screaming through the ass eating that followed. This time it seems there’s something different in mind, one of Sendak’s long digits slipping low in his crack and already beginning to toy with the relaxed pucker of his entrance. 

“I wonder…” Sendak muses, finger tracing along Shiro’s rim as his voice rumbles through Shiro’s bones. “Did you come in here expecting a promotion? An early bonus? Surely you wouldn’t have spoken out without something in mind.”

Shiro’d very much had something in mind, something that right now, already marked up and splayed out in Sendak’s lap was sure to happen, but he stays quiet, waiting to see where this led. The last time Sendak had taken him down a line of questioning like this it had ended in him pressed up against the door, fucked within an inch of his life and sore for a week from the simple request for some time off. 

(He’d gotten it, along with surprise photograph of his fucked-out self mailed to him along with a set of documents Sendak expected him to have finished by his return.)

Sendak’s finger probes further, sliding a knuckle into Shiro’s unprepped and waiting hole. It earns a gasp from his employee and the promise of more, only for it to be pulled back with another sudden jerk. Shiro fights it, squirming backwards in Sendak’s grip as he tries to see what the other’s planning, but to no avail. Sendak’s other hand comes up to hold his face, thumb slipping between his lips to placate him as he digs around in the depths of a drawer. 

“Now, now,” he chides, and Shiro hears the snap of a cap opening. “What was it you always insisted when we first met?  _ Charging in unprepared is always ripe with risk _ , was it not? Or was it that  _ those who take risks are often the most rewarded? _ ”

The cool slick of unwarmed lube slides across Shiro’s entrance, Sendak’s finger working to smear the cold goop into his skin and make him shiver in every way he can. 

“So sensitive,” Sendak purrs, fucking his finger in and out a bit of Shiro’s mouth for good measure and watching the human’s lips jump to life to suck and lube up the appendage. “Who’d have thought you were this thin skinned Shirogane? You play a hard game out in the halls, but here this is all it takes for you to squirm, is it not?”

“N-no…” Shiro starts, mind beginning to drift with the way Sendak continues to toy with his hole as he lubes him up. 

“ _ Oh…” _ Sendak’s eyes light up, there’s now a dark glimmer there with the razor’s edge of a smile, face looking more and more like a lion pleased with it’s kill. “Then what  _ does _ it take for the mighty little Shirogane to squirm? Firing? Ice? A strap?”

Shiro rocks back against Sendak’s finger, fucking it up deeper into himself as he continues to suck and tongue at the one still in his mouth. He knows he’s entered a dangerous game here, one that will no doubt end how Sendak wants it too, but at this point he’s fully wrapped up in the will of his boss. 

“Maybe this will be the ticket,” Sendak continues, and with a deft swipe and shift of position he pulls his finger out and slides something  _ else _ in. 

Shiro doesn’t even have time to question what it is before it comes to life inside him, answering any lingering doubts that may still lie. 

The bullet vibrator assaults his insides, buzzing recklessly against his walls and causing him to shout. He’s silenced with another finger sliding between his lips, almost making him choke on the bulk that’s the two of them, but he holds strong, ready for the next stage. There’s always one, something that takes whatever Shiro thinks is the limit and adds an extra three levels. He can fight it, or he can submit. 

Sendak lets out a rumble of pleasure as Shiro’s body goes pliant, mouth relaxing around the fingers stretching it, hips sliding down his knee. 

“Good…” Sendak purrs, gently retracting his fingers to cup Shiro’s chin in palm. “Such a good little boy now, aren’t we? Was this what you were looking for?” 

Shiro rocks back against his finger, using it to work the vibrator deeper inside him and press harder against his prostate.  _ Oh, it’s good alright _ . More than good, likely something Sendak will send him out of here with, forcing him to spend the rest of the afternoon working through this assault on his self-restraint. But if he’s being truthful – a dangerous game with Sendak – he wants more. He wants the Galra to not only play with him, but to  _ use him _ . To slide that thick alien cock inside him and remind him of his place, fuck him beyond senseless and dry until he’s finally coming inside. 

He could tell Sendak this, but then there’d be no guarantee it’d ever come. 

So instead he plays along, humps against Sendak’s clothed leg like a desperate slut, licking and sucking on the fingertip that holds his chin in place until Sendak gets the message. Already he’s feeling good, the vibrator’s opening him up, relaxing and sensitizing his walls but not  _ too much _ , still leaving room for the inordinate stretch of Sendak’s shaft inside him. He takes advantage of the position they’re in, the placement of Sendak’s hands on him to put on a show, to spread his legs and expose himself, raining kisses and bites across his boss’s hand. His hands move to his chest, slithering up underneath the thin white fabric of his shirt and coming to cup his tits, kneading and massaging them together as he lets his voice ring free, gasps and mewls falling out of him. 

He feels hot, body buzzing, desperate and pleading for more, begging for the Galra to use him. Sendak does no such thing. He simply sits back in his chair, hands sliding to his hips, fingers squeezing the meat of his ass as he watches Shiro tug at his own nipples and press his tits together, a lewd display that would have even the most prudish of men aroused. 

Shiro’s gaze flicks downwards, eying the zipper of his boss’s pants. Surely Sendak has to be feeling something, it can’t just be him. Not with the way he’d kissed him, or the aggressive touch of his hands on his skin. Surely he has to be getting aroused, to be wanting to, to have his cock straining in his –

_ There. _

Shiro can’t stop his tongue from swiping out to lick his lips as he spots it. The outline of Sendak’s cock, subtle but defined against the the curve of his thigh. He can just barely make out the ridges along the length of it, the beginnings of his flared cockhead as he continues to put on a show.  _ God… _ he’s already so hard already and Sendak’s barely to half mast, cock as slow and leisurely to start as its owner is to continue right now. 

If only Shiro wasn’t held in place right now, he’d be bending down to suck it. He wants it, that hot length in his mouth, the weight pressing down on his tongue as he struggles to fit it in. It’s been ages since he’s seen it up close, been able to rub his fingers along it, usually so quickly pulled from its confines and immediately sheathed inside him it's almost a distant memory at this point. 

There’s a tsk and grumble from Sendak and suddenly Shiro’s being pushed off Sendak, his heavy chair screeching back as the Galra shoves him down between his knees, staring at the spot Shiro’d just occupied. It's barely apparent, but still, to the discerning eye, there is most certainly a damp patch on Sendak’s slacks. A patch that’s Shiro’s own doing, meaning his own pants are no doubt even more readily marked. The fabric had felt so good, rubbing against his filthy cock he hadn’t even realized he’d been leaking all this time. 

“Making a mess now, are we?” Sendak clucks, sliding his chair back forwards and caging Shiro in under his desk. He grinds his heel down against Shiro’s groin, silencing any questions as to how hard he is right now with shaky moan. “Really now…” he grabs Shiro by the tie, pulling his nose tantalizingly close to the heady smell of Galran arousal and begins to scrub at the mark with the fabric, “we can’t have this Shiro. Do you want me to make a poor appearance at tonight’s board meeting? Show up covered in filth?”

Shiro shakes his head as Sendak grinds his shoe against the underside of his dick once again. “N-no…” he gasps, cheek brushing against Sendak’s thigh mere inches from the shadow of his cock. “I’m sorry… I didn’t realize-”

“Didn’t realize how filthy you were? My my…” Sendak runs his nails through Shiro’s hair, scooping his bangs up out of his eyes and pulling the desperate man’s gaze upwards. “You’re much worse than I thought,” he says, voice taking on a cloying sweetness that belies his continued teasing of Shiro’s cock. “An employee who can barely hold audience with me without coming undone. What  _ am _ I going to do with you, Shirogane?” 

“Well…” Shiro tries, body betraying him as he licks his lips as Sendak scoots himself more forwards still. “You could train it out of me. Teach me a lesson.”

“No…” Sendak’s voice is a whisper now,  _ dangerous _ , laced with a promise only he knows. “No. I don’t think that’ll do anything. Clearly you’re too far gone. There’s no hope. That would imply my only option is to…” his voice dips lower, belt jingling as he undoes the buckle, “... make use of your particular talents.”

Shiro’s mouth waters as Sendak removes his cock from his pants, almost forgetting to breathe as his boss carefully pulls it from his pant leg and out to face Shiro head on. It’s everything he remembers and more.  _ Massive,  _ a behemoth only a Galra could have, thick from indigo root to fushia tip and ridged everywhere in between. Shiro’s eyes don’t know where to look, drifting everywhere over it as he tries to take it all in. He’d forgotten about the little nubs that lined the underside of the head, failed to remember the subtle color shift of each ridge before they crested into the next, glistening slightly in the indirect sunlight with the beginnings of Sendak’s arousal. 

“Well…” Sendak purrs, spreading his thighs wider, “it isn’t just going to suck itself.”

Shiro’s not sure how much of it is himself and how much is the fist still knotted in his hair, but his mouth is on that cock in seconds, the warm knobby head fitting snugly between his lips. He nearly moans at his first taste of it.  _ Fuck… _ he’d missed this, the unique richness of Galra cock on his tongue, heavy and musky like truffle oil on his tongue, quickly overwhelming his tastebuds with its leakings. 

“There there,” Sendak chuckles, stroking Shiro’s hair as he eases more of his cock into him. “Isn’t that better now? You can drink straight from the source.”

Shiro more than happily agrees with this sentiment, one hand sliding down to take himself in hand as the other pulls Sendak’s chair closer to him. Between the scent of Sendak flooding his front and the merry vibrating of the toy in his ass he’s in bliss, trapped between two sources of pleasure with no interest in breaking free. He’s rarely afforded a luxury like this, the treat of taking his time, doing with Sendak as he will and he’s taking it for all that he’s worth. 

Shiro’s tongue runs around the ring of Sendak’s head, letting his tastebuds scrub across each and every nub and coax yet more pre into his waiting mouth. He’s never been a prude, but Sendak is  _ huge _ and most certainly more than he’s used to, something he’ll take his sweet time with getting to know. For a good long time he does nothing more than suckle the tip, flooding his mouth with Sendak’s oily pre until there’s no escaping the taste of it, even when he swallows, entire throat buzzing with the smooth lubricant exuding from this heavenly cock. Even as he feels his boss grow impatient, notes those little jerks of his hips he stays steady, remaining in position even if he does work to pay Sendak’s slit more attention with each jerk and huff.

But soon it’s not enough, having just the first few inches in his mouth. Shiro wants more, wants to feel the full size of Sendak in his mouth, forcing his jaw wide and scraping against the back of his throat. And so he works himself down the shaft, bobbing forwards, slicking the cock with spittle and pre before drawing back and rocking forwards once more, slowly working more and more of it into his waiting mouth. Soon enough he can feel the tip grazing the back of his tongue, the barest ticklings of a gag reflex making itself known as he works half of the monster between his lips, humming in pleasure the entire time. The memory of it inside him fills his head, the feeling of the ridges tickling the roof of his mouth rubbing elsewhere, someplace being paid some attention to by the vibrator inside him but not enough. He longs to be absolutely filled, have both his holes packed with the delicious fullness that’s Sendak’s steadily hardening cock, but for now he must endure, stroking his own leaking member in his shorts as he focuses in on the heat and girth of the prize in front of him. 

He knows he’s making progress as Sendak’s ridges begin to bloom against his tongue, spreading out as he continues to ease them in and out from between his lips. His normally stoic boss is trembling, fingers a vice grip in his hair as he fights to keep his breathing under control and keep from thrusting into Shiro’s mouth outright. Shiro doesn’t even care as Sendak slowly closes his legs, trapping his head between them. He barely notices as Sendak hooks a leg over his shoulder and lets it rest against his back. He’s making him feel so good,  _ feels so good himself _ that he couldn’t care less, not until he hears the click and turn of the latch. 

“Sir…”

Sendak suddenly thrusts his full length down Shiro’s throat, making him gag and vision blur as he’s fully caged under the desk, trapped with a cock in his mouth and a witness behind him. He suppresses the gag of surprise, forcing himself to swallow the thick intrusion as he hopes to god this isn't’ what he thinks it is. 

“Yes Haxus?” Sendak’s hand leaves Shiro’s hair, no doubt folding with the other on the tabletop overhead in a look of casual innocence. His eyes sting, his vision blurs as he struggles to accommodate the entire thing, to ease back and take less, but the position he’s in barely affords him more than an inch of leeway. The only thing Shiro can do is rock back and forth along Sendak’s cock, carefully breathing in time to his thrusts in order to get air into his straining lungs. 

“I have several items I need you to look over before the end of the day. There are a few files that have come up that require your oversight.”

Shiro swallows around Sendak,  _ hard _ , hoping the message is made clear. He knows Haxus,  _ knows _ exactly what other files the Galra is talking about and they most certainly do not need to be attended to today. Haxus was just like that, always wanting to thrust his success under his superior’s nose at the first whiff of potential praise. Sendak should know it too, and make quick work of it. 

“Just exactly what do they entail?” Sendak’s drawl betrays nothing, as even and crisp as usual, as if he didn’t have Shiro trapped beneath his desk deepthroating his cock. If anything, he seemed to grow more excited, cock flaring to life in Shiro’s throat as he scoots his chair even more forwards and into the human’s face.

“There’s several accounts I feel you should bring up at today’s board meeting, ones I think will make you appear in particularly good light.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what game Haxus is playing. By  _ make you look good _ he meant  _ make himself look good _ , something that Sendak should easily see through and put a stop to.

He can practically feel Sendak’s attempt to force his voice to remain calm, to avoid injecting ice into the words that come. Shiro suckles on his cock, coaxing him towards it, egging him into snapping at Haxus and leaving them to finish their little afternoon delight.

“Very well. Take a seat.”

Shiro squeaks, or at least, squeaks as much as he can around Sendak’s cock as the sound of another chair scrapes its way up beside the desk.  _ There was no way… no… Sendak couldn’t be that crazy, surely they’d be found out! _ Haxus was a company wide gossip, there’d be no way he wouldn’t snitch if he found out about this. Sendak  _ had _ to know this, had to know how stupid this all was…

A hand comes to rest in Shiro’s hair, carefully easing him back down Sendak’s shaft until thick purple curls brush against his nose. 

_ No.  _

_ He couldn’t be… _

Shiro remains frozen, motionless, as Sendak slowly tugs him back and forth along his cock, leisurely fucking into his throat as the GM leans over the table to peruse Haxus’s documents. This wasn’t real. He’d blacked out and found himself in some insane fantasy. There was no other reason why Sendak would do anything so goddamn insane like this. One wrong move and they’d both be caught, kicked to the curb without so much as a severance check or reference to be had. 

But with every slow slide of that thick cock between his lips, every squeeze and jerk of his throat around that head, Shiro’s thoughts get a little more blurry. He swears the vibrations in his ass are intensifying, swears Sendak is leaking even more down his throat now, cock getting thicker still. Sendak always knew best. He always won. There was no game, no competition of wits Shiro could beat him at. Surely… surely this was just another one. Another gamble Sendak knew he could win, and one he was forcing Shiro to join in for the ride. 

Before he knows it Shiro is spacing out, Haxus’s voice turning to nothing but a faint droning buzz in his ears as focuses in on what’s truly important. Sendak’s cock. Sendak’s fat cock. That was the only thing that mattered right now, the only thing Shiro had to care about. All he had to do was make sure he paid it attention, made Sendak feel good, and everything would be alright. He’d be the perfect cock slut, work his throat around the shaft, choke on it just right. He’d massage that dick to the brink of orgasm, do so so skillfully, so silently that Haxus would be none the wiser as to the cause of Sendak’s rising impatience. 

He finds himself zoning out, world growing smaller and smaller, until all that exists are him and Sendak’s cock. That blissful feeling of thick Galran meat sliding down his throat, that perfect taste of Sendak’s pre leaking from the corners of his mouth and running down his chin. All that matters is this cock, keeping it inside him, warm and wet and happy, coaxing it to grow until it spills down his throat.  _ Fuck… _ Shiro holds back a groan around it, tears beading in the corners of his eyes.  _ It’s been months since he’s tasted it.  _ He wants Sendak to come in his mouth, blow load after load down his throat until his belly is heavy with semen and lips painted while. The more he thinks about it the more he craves it, the more his body sings to be used as Sendak’s tool. He wants to be filled, leaking with come from both ends, left basking in this hazy bliss he feels now for hours and hours, given nothing more than the treat he so desperately yearns for. 

He has no idea how much time passes, how long Sendak spends talking to Haxus. All he knows is that other voices drift in and out of the office, secretaries, another team lead, one of his own coworkers looking for him. None of it matters. Shiro’s gone, boiled down to his primal instincts of sex and suckling, body hot and needing but mouth working hard, trying to coax the treat he desperately craves to come. He hears an alarm on Sendak’s phone go off, hears the shuffle of papers above him but keeps going, throat now so used to the feeling of Sendak’s cock inside it he can take it to the hilt without effort. 

Long fingers rake through his hair, legs spreading around his shoulders until he’s no longer held in place. 

“Such a good boy, so patient. Are you ready for your reward?”

Shiro’s brain barely has time to process the words before Sendak comes, a thick torrent of come invading his throat and shooting directly down into his stomach as he struggles to breathe. He chokes, drawing back for the first time in what feels like hours, leaving the final spurts of Sendak’s orgasm to coat his tongue and cheeks. 

Abruptly the buzzing inside him stops, his cock still hard and leaking as he finally comes back into himself, blinking up at Sendak as the Galra smears his release across Shiro’s face. 

“Clean it up,” he hums, gently stroking Shiro’s cheek as he holds his member out for Shiro to clean the dripping tip. It’s bitter and briney, still laced with the savory taste that seems to be standard for Sendak’s cock. “Can’t have it all going to waste now, can we?”

Shiro simply nods, cleaning the rest of Sendak’s head until it’s spotless, his boss tucking it back into his pants as if nothing at all had happened. He’s still horny and hard, close to the edge but nowhere near close enough to be a few moments away from his own climax. It’s maddening, his skin almost crawling with desperation for release, but he knows better than to ask. 

He’s startled by the scrape of the chair and Sendak rising to his feet, pulling his suit jacket onto his massive frame. 

“Wh-” Shiro stammers, slowly clambering out from under the desk. “What are you…”

“Board meeting,” Sendak says, straightening his tie and doing up the buttons. “I can’t have you making me late.”

“But…” Shiro bites his tongue, holding back as he looks down at himself. He’s a complete mess. Shirt untucked and ridden up, pants falling off his hips, a damp patch and obvious tent pitched in his crotch. There’s no way he’s going anywhere soon, least of all leaving with Sendak looking like this. It’s all too obvious from his appearance what’d just transpired. 

Clearly Sendak feels the same way, eyeing Shiro’s disheveled appearance in much the same way one would eye a splatter of bird poo on their windscreen. 

“I have an assignment for you,” he says, handing Shiro a folder of papers and a small office paperweight. “One I  _ insist _ you carry out tonight.”

Shiro opens his mouth to protest, but Sendak silences him with a claw pressed against his lips. 

“Not a word.” He says, yellow eyes boring into Shiro. “You are to wait here for ten minutes after I depart, and when you do leave, it is without anyone seeing you. Is that clear?”

Shiro nods, heart sinking as Sendak draws back, tongue darting out to lick an errant drop of come on his claw. 

“Good. Then I expect to see you later tonight, Shirogane.”

Shiro watches as his superior leaves, all fight and fire leaving his body as he does. He’d really thought it wouldn’t even like this, that Sendak would have some kind of reward planned for putting him through all this. Clearly not. 

He sighs, flipping open the file to scan whatever work Sendak was saddling him with for overtime tonight. Any rush job that was asked of him almost always resulted in him being up until the early hours of the morning, litres of coffee and three quarters of a tank of sanity later. Instead of the usual ream of documents or set of forms though, is a single leaflet, a small rectangle poking out of the top of it. Shiro opens it, a hotel key card falling out and onto the carpet below. 

_ The Hilton, 8pm, _ it reads.  _ Be there prepared and ready for me. Do  _ _ not _ _ be late. _

Shiro swallows, bending over to pick up the card with trembling hands. 

Oh, there’d be overtime tonight, but for once, he was going to enjoy it.

  
  



End file.
